Of Books and Knives
by stones
Summary: She didn't know which was worse: finding herself in the same cramped aisle as someone who tried to kill her or finding her lips against his. Tenshima/Hayaka all the way. Takes place during ch. 3
1. Of Books and Knives

**Of Books and Knives**

by **stones**

* * *

Most would call if a gift from the heavens above.

She would like to tell those certain people to suck it.

They didn't know until they walked in her shoes, and very uncomfortable shoes they were. The title, School Gang Leader, had caused her nothing but trouble. She had a group of pesky followers, constantly trying to do things for her. Yes, it sounded good. She knew this. But what others didn't know was that at a certain point, it just got plain _annoying_. She had gotten a knife so very close to her neck and a death threat from a rather cute boy. Some boys even guided her away from a cat, claiming it to be too dangerous. Seriously?

"Got to practice!"

"Keep those lips nice and soft for me, School Gang Leader!"

"School Gang Leader, look what I'm doing!"

She mumbled rants to herself, holding her school books closer to herself.

Having a competition in which the prize was lunch with her was fine. She liked lunch. She liked to share lunch. Lunch was okay. A kiss? No. Way.

Ducking into a classroom was the best she could do and she wandered down the hallway, keeping a close eye for anyone who might spot her. In the windows she could see the masses throwing baseballs, doing jumping jacks, or racing against each other. This only made her more jumpy.

She found the perfect room-- the library. Who would be practicing in there?

She opened the door and entered, making sure not to make too much noise. Blowing her hair from her face, she gave an exhausted sigh before casually walking over to a table and setting her bag on top. The room was completely silent except for the low hum coming from the blinding lights in the ceiling.

The book shelves were tall and intimidating as she neared them, head tilting farther and farther back as she got closer. She grazed the spines with a finger, glancing casually at the titles. At the end of the first shelf, she rounded the corner and did the same with the next. It wasn't until she reached the fifth row that she noticed this wasn't the perfect room. Far from it.

Images of hair, fear, and glinting metal ran through her head as her eyes landed on him. They were close enough that she could count the piercing in his ears and the way his lips looked soft and welcoming because of the small smile tugging the corner of his lips as his eyes scanned a page in the book he had been holding.

"Oh," she breathed out in surprise, a hand coming out to rest against the shelf to her left to compose herself.

This slight sound made him turn his head only slightly, catching the image of her in the corner of his eye, before he flipped the book shut, causing her to jump slightly.

"What?"

He turned to her fully, one hand on his pocket as he tucked his books underneath his arm. His legs looked long and tall in his black slacks, making a great contrast against the white title of the floor.

His eyes were fully on her as he spoke. "Where are your dogs?"

"Shouldn't you be practicing?" she asked suddenly, noticing he the only one not participating in the mass chaos that was preparing for the competition.

He seemed to be taken back because he paused, his shoulders leaning back. There were some words on the tip of his tongue, lost in the conversation forever, because he set his lips into a thin line, observing her carefully.

"You think too highly of yourself," he told her, straightening once again.

She noticed his lips curve into a tiny scowl, so different from the small, innocent grin he was just wearing--so different then the welcoming and happy smile he had given her the first day they had met, when he had come seemingly looking to comfort rather than deceive.

"I didn't mean it like that," she whispered, shaking her head slightly.

"Well," he said, shrugging his shoulders coolly, "what are you here for? Trying to escape your fans?"

"It's a little exhausting to have to deal with them," she replied, the conversation running like a broken record. Her feet shifted back, knowing how this ended before. Her hair on the floor and her nerves running high. "But I'm flattered they are doing this for--"

He scoffed, knowing the perfect remedy. One he already knew she would reject. "Well then what? One slap wasn't enough? Back for more?"

Her lips twitched as she looked away from him. "I'm running out of hair for that."

He made a satisfied sound, smirk placing itself on his lips.

"You were smiling," she commented awkwardly.

"So?"

"You smiled when you tried to trick me," she said, lazily picking at the corner of a book on the shelf that was eye-level.

"Don't flatter yourself," he drawled out. "It's called acting, Hirayama."

"You were still smiling when you got angry."

She heard him huff a laugh. "Because I was going to get what I wanted. And maybe it was cute, the way you stood up against me. But it quickly turned annoying."

She searched her head for something to reply with. Nothing seemed to satisfy her.

"You liked my smile," he observed, his voice light and high, obviously amused. "Act charming to a stupid, naïve girl and you get what you want out of the brat, whatever it may be. If you're good enough, you can charm the pants right off of her, quite literally." He paused. "It was going to work."

"But it didn't," she bluntly stated.

The sound of shoes rubbing against the floor brought her eyes to his feet and she noticed he was coming closer. Falling back, she pressed the left side of her into the book shelf and backed up only slightly, eyes following up to his face until he stopped before her.

"You're scared," he said.

"Maybe a little," she mumbled, eyes resting on his shoulder.

"Why are you still here?"

"I have no where else to go," she said, noticing her answer was extremely odd. With a twitch, she shook her head. "Ah, no. I mean, I would only get bombarded anywhere else. All they talk about is competitions and kisses and…"

His arm reached up and she flinched, closing her eyes. It wasn't until his hand rested on her shoulder lightly that she opened them again and turned her head to look at his hand. But at that point, he had already moved it up to her neck, leaving a warm trail. He shuffled beside her, making her turn so that her back was fully against the bookshelf. He was getting closer and closer. Her reaction, tilting her head lower and lower.

She felt some loose strands of his light hair against her nose and suddenly felt something place a force on her forehead. It was his own. She could feel his breath against her lips and she pressed herself farther into the bookshelf, her hands against some books.

He bent down and in doing so, made her lift her head upward, giving him access to her lips. But they just hovered, so closely that she could have swore they had touched at some point. By now, she had forgotten nearly everything else-- all that she could think of was her anxiousness, his lips softly hovering above her own, her fear of just what would happen next, and her curiosity, just what did his lips feel like.

"Guess you can't stay here then, Hirayama," he whispered before pulling away. He left her against the bookshelf, finally catching her breath, and wondering when she had started to hold it. She gave a large huff, making her hair float up before landing on her forehead once again. She pushed herself off of the bookshelf and turned towards his retreating back.

"Is that your way of getting to me?" she asked, one foot coming forward. "Let me tell you something, Tenshima! You'll have to try harder than that!"

"I wasn't trying at all really," he said, shrugging as he stopped in his steps. He paused and turned his head to throw a glance her way. "And it seemed to work just fine."

She hoped her blush wasn't as red as she felt it was.

"But if you insist…"

She flinched when he reached down and let his hand dig inside of his coat. Instinctively, her hand shot out and grabbed a book. She held it front her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. After a few moments passed and she oddly felt no pain, she peeped an eye open and looked over the top of the book.

He was holding the knife casually in his hand as he leaned against the bookshelf, the other hand in his pocket. Leisurely, he held the hilt of the knife with two fingers and swayed it back and forth mockingly. "Remember this?"

She opened her mouth and clumsily said, "Ya." Right when that sound left her mouth, she regretted it. It sounded nervous, idiotic, and juvenile. She noticed she was still holding the book in front of her face and she dropped it, trying hard not to blink as it crashed against the floor. Her hands were still in front of her where she had just been holding her book shield.

"Is it getting to you?" he asked, still smirking.

She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to figure out how she would play the cars just dealt to her. She supposed she could just nod her head and scurry along because she saw how the light bounced off the knife and remembered that her hair like last time could very well be her neck right now. On the other hand, her newly acquired status, army of boy followers, and Katou, who she stupidly figured would come to her safety any minute, because he _always_ did, made her feel like she could push Tenshima's buttons just a little longer. But how far would she go?

She straightened herself out and dropped her hands to her side, brushing her uniform as she smiled sweetly. His grin faded slightly and suspiciously at the sight.

"I can't seem to take serious any boy who can't even kiss a girl when he's that close," she told him smartly, trying to drive a stake through his manly pride. She glanced up at him and shrugged. "Nervous? It's okay. Most boys are."

"I'm wasn't nervous," he snapped back, smile fully gone, now replaced by a frown, a frown that promised many painful things.

She looked away quickly, making sure not to look at this for it would only frighten her, she was sure. If anything went out of control, she always had her bag equipped with metal plate. She went to pat her bag that should have been at her side, but her palm connected with her thigh. She glanced down. Where was her bag? She could see it in her head, sitting lazily on the table she had set it on.

"You want me to prove it?" he asked, pushing himself off the bookshelf. He gave the knife one last twirl before he caught it fully in his hand, gripping it tightly.

She glanced at him as he advanced quickly. Turning, she was ready to make a run for it, some calls for help already on her lips, when she felt his hand heavy on her shoulder. She was pulled back and pushed to the side, back painfully colliding with the bookshelf, making it budge. She cried out as the books shook.

"Katou!"

The sound of books hitting the floor and a clang of metal against tile floated to her ears as he pressed against her, her body sandwiched tightly against him and the books behind her. Her hands came up instinctively to clutch onto his upper arms. His lips were on hers quickly and she closed her eyes tightly when she felt them connect. She felt one of his hands under her jaw, fingers right behind her ears, tilting her head. His other hand was against her waist, holding her in place against the shelf. She gasped in the back of her throat as he began to grind against her

He picked his head up for a second, giving them both a second to breath. Already she had her lips open, calling out for help, though it same out as a pathetic whisper, her breath completely taken from her.

"Kat--"

"Shut up," he hissed as he came down again. She tried to turn her head away, and he caught the corner of her lips in a small kiss before using his hand to turn her head, giving him full access. This time the kiss was rougher, and she felt something moist skim against her lips. He wanted to turn the kiss deeper and as she noted the hand on her waist trail upward slowly toward her chest, she realized he wanted something a little more. This school really needed to increase the female population.

Her thoughts were quickly gone, what usually happened when macking on someone. He made an impatient groan and in the spur of the moment, she allowed the kiss to deepen as she slumped against the bookshelf, allowing him to hold her up as he pressed against her. She tried to push him when she needed to breath, having not caught it before when she had the chance. He pulled back and she inhaled deeply, following it with shorter breaths. He was still holding her up against the bookshelf and she realized she was still allowing him to. His hand, which had now made it fully to her chest was not retreating.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked, smiling as he leaned forward to look at her face which she was hiding by tilting her head lower and having her bangs fall in front of her eyes. "Has your opinion changed or should we continue?"

She blinked once before looking at him.

"Why practice and work for the prize when the prize will come to me?" he spoke smugly, not really caring for her answer since her face showed all. He took a step back and she balanced herself on her legs before straightening out, promising the shelf that that would be the last time she would need its support. He bent over before her, picking up his things. She watched with dazed eyes, mind still buzzing around the kiss. He looked at her when he straightened up and gave an amused smile. Tipping his head in a farewell, he turned and started to walk away. "I'm not just another pathetic loser in this school, fighting for your attention."

Quickly, she shook her head to get back to her senses and jumped to the middle of the small aisle, holding her hand out. "Tenshima, you think this is over?"

He stopped at the edge of the bookshelf and turned to her, books tucked underneath his arm as he shrugged. "No."

His answer, not what she was expecting, caught her off guard and she brought her arm to herself, titling her head at him to which he grinned at.

"Until later then, _School Gang Leader_."

She watched as he walked away and she noted that this scene was different from the rest. Since being at the school, she had been the one walking, the others following. It didn't mean she was conceited, nor did she feel she deserved this superiority, but it was odd to see his retreating back. Different.

After thinking over the last few minutes in her head, she turned, quickly retrieved her bag before leaving the library, mind buzzing with nervousness and anticipation. But between these feelings, she could still feel a small smile just dying to escape.

"School Gang Leader?"

She looked to the side and stopped in her step, giving a smile. "Katou!"

"Is something wrong?" he asked, lifting a brow as he moved next to her to carefully observe her. She swatted her hands in front of her, giving him a large smile.

"Nothing's wrong!" she piped cheerfully. "No need to worry. Why would anything be wrong?"

"You were just mumbling to yourself," he commented, still looking over her, avoiding her flailing hands as he did so. "You're smiling quite oddly and you're cheeks are red." He lifted a hand to her forehead and she stopped moving around to look up at him. "Are you feeling faint?"

She shook her head.

"I'm here to take care of you, School--"

"No!" she blurted out, then quietly apologized for her outburst. "No, Katou. I appreciate you worrying about me, but I'm fine. Really."

He brought his hand back to himself and put it against his chin, giving her one more look. In time, he shrugged and stepped back. "Alright then."

"Well, we should go," she said while smiling and titling her head. He nodded in response and she continued to walk, Katou just behind her.

He was following. And she noticed.

There was a difference.

-

-

* * *

**A/N**: I love Dear School Gang Leader and seeing there are barely any fics, I knew I had to write one. Anyway, I might just leave it at that, I might keep my Dear School Gang Leader one-shots here, or I might do something else. I don't know. Only time will tell.

Tenshima/Hayaka are love.


	2. Of Stalls and Mirrors

**Of Books and Knives**

by **stones**

**II. Of Stalls and Mirrors**

In which Hayaka finds that there's more than one use for an empty bathroom and Tenshima realizes there's an horny animal in all of us. Takes place during Ch. 9

**

* * *

**

She scratched the fluffy collar around her neck, dreaming of the moment she could finally take this Christmas outfit off. Not that it wasn't cute. Oh no. The thing was damn adorable and she, well, she loved looking damn adorable. It felt suffocating and heavy and she continued to pick at it as she gave Katou a polite smile before excusing herself.

"You have to be back at your job soon," he reminded her, eyes glued on her as she lingered in the doorway, the rest of the class downing frosting covered cake serving as their background music.

"I know," she told him, smiling though she found it rather irksome that he would feel the need to tell her this. "I have to go to the restroom. It'll only be a moment, Katou."

He only grunted in response, saying, "Five minutes." She knew that if she wasn't back in time she'd have to deal with a search party arriving at her stall door. She closed the door behind her quietly, thankful for the peace the empty hallway gave her. Humming happily to herself, she tightened each of her pigtails before heading down the hallway, the restroom sign hanging above a set of doors revealing her destination.

Normally she would have been nervous. Being the only girl in a school full of testosterone jerks, the need for a girl's bathroom was minimal. But being as everyone was happily eating cake in the room she had just left, she took it as an okay and she opened the door, letting it shut behind her before she scanned the row of tall bathroom stalls, looking sickly green and rusty, reminding her of the cafeteria's food.

"Creepy," she whispered to herself, not expecting a response.

But she had gotten one. Her blood froze and a scream was bubbling in her throat once she heard a dragging sort of sound, feet moving in the room. She turned her head and covered her mouth, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"You think?" someone had said, followed by silence and the sound of a zipper. "It's not everyday I have an audience watching me use the loo."

She knew she should have walked away or at least _looked_ away. It wasn't polite to watch someone finish up with a urinal, really.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked, finally covering her eyes with her hands and twisting away.

"No worries," he said, turning his head to look at her before he smiled. "All done anyway."

Still, she kept her eyes closed but listened to the shuffling of his clothes as he moved closer and closer before brushing against her shoulder on the way to wash his hands. She immediately recoiled, the image of his germs coming from his…his _thing_ moving from his hands up his arms and to his shoulder where he had brushed against her. Mumbling some 'ew's to herself, she brushed herself off and finally looked up.

She could only see his back, but if she tilted over to the right she could see his face reflected in the mirror above the sink he was at. His light hair had fallen before his eyes as he calmly lathered soap in his hands and she stared at the movement of his fingers, cradling each other and spreading apart.

"There's no girls bathroom," she told him, feeling the need to explain herself.

"I know," he answered.

"I didn't come to watch you," she continued.

He paused, looked up at the mirror in front of him to glance at her reflection. She, in turn, also watched him through it. The dirt and dust that blanketed the glass made him look blurry, unreal.

"Really?" he responded. "Did you come to help me then? Bless your kind heart."

She gulped at the thought of this and quickly shook her head, holding her hands out to stop him from saying more. "No! No!" She calmed down and blew the hair that had managed to sneak in front of her face away. "No. I came to use the bathroom."

"Then?" he said, looking back at his hands as he let the water wash off all the soap.

"I d-don't have to use it anymore," she said monotonously.

He scrunched his nose in a disgusted way, thinking, before he grinned and shut the water off. Before turning around to face her, he wove his hands in front of him, shaking the water off. "Maybe you should invest in some diapers?"

"No!" she said, brows furrowing, angry at what he was implying. "No," she said quieter, softening her tone. "It's not like that. The feeling just…_escaped_ me."

"Interesting," he commented in a bored tone.

"Yes."

"Would have been a shame," he said as he leaned back against the white, porcelain sink behind him. He crossed his arms as he observed her. "If you had wetted yourself," he explained. "Such a cute outfit ruined."

She looked down at her Christmas outfit as he did the same. "Thanks," she mumbled meekly. She paused as she looked up at him, surprised he had complimented her outfit, yet managed to make fun of her in the sneaky way of his. "There are no worries then for I _don't_ wet myself. I find this topic inappropriate to talk about anyway."

"Hayaka," he started, the way he said her name causing her to stiffen, "you're in a bathroom."

Well, she knew _that_. "Shouldn't you be in class?" she questioned.

"Ah," he drawled, his lips curving into what she thought was a smirk. "I had to relieve myself but it seems I forgot to run it past you and your minions."

"Very funny," she commented dryly.

"You're always asking me why I am where I am," he observed, "or more specifically, asking me why I'm not doing something that _you_ approve of. I suppose it's usual behavior from a _school gang leader_."

She stood straighter, noticing the threatening tone in his voice, his jealousy. Narrowing her eyes, she pointed her chin up as she observed him. "I apologize that you feel that way, Tenshima, but I assure you, I didn't mean for it to sound like I was trying to boss you around."

"Very business like," he commented, nodding with approval. "And the key word, I believe, is: trying."

"What?"

"Where's Katou, that sleazy dog?" he cut in.

She spoke quickly. "Katou is not a dog!"

"Oh?" he asked, tilting his head. "It seems I've gotten the wrong impression. Following you at your heels and begging for attention is in no way acting like a dog. You're right."

"You've got some attitude there, Tenshima," she replied, feet subconsciously spreading apart, fixing themselves into a more defensive and angry pose. "He's only being a good friend."

"Is that so?"

"It _is_ so," she snapped. "He's loyal, friendly, and affectionate."

"I'm sorry," he said, feigning an apologetic look on his face. "It seems you've described…a dog."

She glared at him. He only smiled which made her anger rise even more. Biting her lower lip, she tried to control it. Hayaka had always been a sweet, kind girl, never letting her frustration get the best of her. But why was it so easy to feel such emotions around this boy?

"You're no better," she told him. "You tried to trick me before and you don't care to manipulate people's feelings and try to get the best of them. You're a dog, Tenshima. A dirty, low dog."

She regretted as it came out of her mouth. He stood abruptly, pushing himself off the sink to tower over her. She willed herself not to step back, to stay where she was and teach this guy a lesson on the kind of girl she was. Of course he had once tried to rip her head off with fucking_ knife_ and had managed in cutting off most of her precious hair. This thought unfortunately tuned her confidence down. Go figure.

"What am I?" he whispered, stepping closer to her so that they were only a few inches apart. He looked down at her and in an attempt not to seem nervous, she kept her gaze straight, focusing on the middle of his uniform clad chest.

She jumped when his arm shot out and his hand gripped her just above her elbow. Still, she didn't look at him, only composed herself and glared harder at his chest. It was silent, the only sounds in the room coming from their breathing and the slow _drip_ of a sink.

"It's rude not to listen," he whispered quietly, calmly, his voice betraying his angry body language. "What am I? What was it you said?"

She opened her lips, breathed in quietly, and looked up at him, glaring before she mumbled, "A low, dirty--"

She didn't have the time to finish. As she spoke, he stepped to the side and pulled her forward before twisting behind her. She was shoved forward into the sink and it dug uncomfortably into her stomach as he continued to press her against it. He had situated himself behind her, effectively trapping her between him and the sink. She was slightly bent against the sink and she had brought her hands up to clench the edges of the sink from surprise. Her butt, from being in such a position, was nestled in his crotch though she had little time to think about it. She was still in mid-sentence.

By this time, her voice had gone from the low mumble to a surprised yell. She finished saying, "--dog!"

She glanced up at the mirror to look at him, breathing deeply from losing her breath from surprise. He wasn't looking at the mirror to see her face. In fact, the image was really creepy to her. In the mirror she could see he was tilted slightly to the left of her and he was coolly observing the back of her head.

"W-What's the big idea?" she asked, trying to sound casual about it.

"A dirty, low dog, was it?" he said, ignoring her. "Isn't that interesting?"

She tried to move away but he leaned over and put his hands next to hers, successfully trapping her. Noticing movement in the mirror, she looked up at it again and noticed he had lifted his head. He was now looking into the mirror and she caught his eye through it. His face was blank.

"I suppose I am much like a dog," he continued, thinking out loud for her to hear it. She stilled against him. "When I'm angry, I can growl like a dog." He paused. "I can lick like a dog, bite like a dog." He smiled and she kept her eyes on the mirror and him. "When a girl is underneath me, I can _hump_ like a dog." To emphasis this, he moved his hips forward and pressed himself against her butt even more.

She made a noise, whether it was surprised or angry, she couldn't tell. Perhaps it was a mixture of both. Once again she struggled against him but he didn't move. Glaring at his reflection and determining that this had gone too far, she spoke. "Let me go, Tenshima."

After a few quiet seconds, he lifted his hands and stood straight, holding his hands up on either side of his head. The feeling of having her space, of his arms not around her, felt odd for a moment, but she ignored it as she straightened up and turned, still very close to him so that their bottom halves were still against each other. Fixing her outfit that had risen up her thigh from the movement, she kept her eye on him, suspicious and angry.

She paused as she moved around, feeling something dig into her upper thigh. Frozen, her eyes gave away her shock and embarrassment. He felt like he should grin or something, but his face remained blank.

"It's a friend dying to see you," he told her. This only made her freak out more and she backed up as far as she could, the sink keeping her in place. Seeing her distressed, he only rolled his eyes to the ceiling and lifted his hand to dig into his pocket. "Don't flatter yourself," he grunted, finally pulling something out. He held the object in front of her. He flipped the blade out and waved it in front of her.

It was sort of like déjà vu to her. The shiny knife, her reflection in it, her hair so very close to it.

"All your moving around put it out of place," he finished.

"I'm tired of seeing that thing," she mumbled. "I hate it."

"I'm sure it thinks the same thing of you," he replied, shrugging slightly as he turned his eyes away from her to appreciate his knife. He had just polished it, mind you.

"Your devotion to that thing is disgusting," she commented.

He quirked his eyebrow, obviously amused. "I would say the same thing to all those fools drooling over you."

Her features darkened, not finding that funny. _At all_. "Can you please remove yourself from my person, Tenshima? I have to get going."

"Of course," he said, backing up. She relaxed once he did this, catching her breath and composing herself after everything that just happened, not being afraid to admit she was still all anxious and nervous. "I suppose Katou set a time limit for you?"

"No, he did--" she started but then stopped, realizing he had. Five minutes.

She heard Tenshima chuckle. Really chuckle. And she had to admit, if she wasn't so flustered, she probably would have cracked a smile.

"I'm my own person," she said. "I can do whatever I like, thank you very much."

"You just tell yourself that," he told her.

She made a frustrated noise as she gave him a look. "I hate how you do that." She could tell he was interested, wanted her to go on, so she did. "Give me those little comments that make me so mad."

"If I were to list the things I dislike about you," he started, "we'd be here for a while." She didn't get angry with the comment and thought she was just getting used to him and his attitude. "But that outfit is not one of them."

She paused speechless, unsure what to say. But she was saved by the opening door, or rather the worried Katou. They both turned as the door opened. Katou stood in the door way, fixed with a glare as he surveyed the scene.

Well, there was Tenshima and Hayaka. Standing way too close, for one. Hayaka's hair was messed up, one of the ponytails about to fall out of its hold. Tenshima stood there with a knife. Okay… a knife. That wasn't good. Katou cleared his throat and asked the inevitable and rather predictable question.

"What's going on here?!"

Hayaka backed away from Tenshima and sent Katou a polite smile. Hoping it would calm him down. Tenshima only flipped closed his knife and stuffed it back into his pocket while putting his empty hand into his other pocket. He also cleared his throat before turning and walking towards Katou and the door. He paused in front of him for a second and shrugged.

"I was only using the bathroom," he explained before looking back at Hayaka who stood in the middle of the bathroom, nervously petting the fur around her collar that had gotten very itchy in a matter of seconds. Tenshima then looked back at Katou and quietly spoke so that only he could hear him. "I didn't know she was so rambunctious. I would keep a closer eye on her and try to relieve some of that sexual tension of hers."

He then went to leave but before he was out of sight, he turned around lazily and said, "Until later then, _School Gang Leader_." The last evidence of his presence were his footsteps that slowly faded away to nothing.

Katou paused. Sexual tension? Rambunctious? What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean? He whipped his head to the side to look at Hayaka.

It was silent as Katou and Hayaka stared at each other. He was obviously expecting an explanation, one that she had to make up on the spot because there was _no way_ in hell she was about to tell the truth.

"I'm fine," she said in a small squeak.

Katou wasn't happy with the explanation, pretty much because it hardly passed _as_ an explanation. But he could tell she didn't want to talk about it any further. Besides, she looked a little hungry and flustered. Probably meant she was getting a fever or something. He would have to explain it to her employer that it would be best if took the rest of the day off and relaxed. Yes, so much to do.

"If you say so, School Gang Leader," he said, holding his arm out to signalize for her to come toward him. And she did so, hanging her head shyly. Once she was near him, he put his hand on her back and guided her from the bathroom. The hallway was dark, everybody probably still enjoying their Christmas cake she had brought for them.

"Did everyone enjoy the cake?" she asked, trying to clear the awkward air.

"Of course they did," he said. "It was from you, wasn't it?"

She nodded and pursed her lips together.

"School Gang Leader," Katou started, stopping in step. She stopped too to look at him, concerned at his sincere tone. "If you ever need anything, I'm here. You know that right?"

"Of course," she said, smiling kindly at him.

"Good," he said, satisfied with their incredibly _deep_ conversation. "We should go then. You look a little sickly. Perhaps we should make you some tea..." He continued to blab on as they started to walk again.

And she smiled the whole way. Tenshima had given her yet _another_ scare. Well, she was pretty sure it was a scare. Whatever it was, it made her feel all wobbly and hot. That couldn't be good, right? But Katou had come to her rescue, she guessed.

Yes, he was a good dog…er friend.

-

-

* * *

**A/N: **So this won't be a regular update kind of thing. Just whenever I'm bored and feel like writing, I'll put something up. These are all meant to fit somehow into the manga. Whether it's successful or not, that's my intention with these. I love Tenshima for hardly having a part in the manga. I really have the liberty to write him as I think he is. Well, I hope you liked. :)

Tenshima/Hayaka are _still _love.

* * *


End file.
